Hermione Granger Cambia
by Gwen-De
Summary: 11º capitulo.Que pasa cuando tienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas.Cuando la situaciones se dan vuelta y ya hay alguien mas en juego.
1. El comienzo

Hermione Granger cambia  
1er capitulo:El comienzo  
-*-Flash Back-*-  
No podía contener sus lagrimas y las ganas de gritar y gritar.  
-Porque soy tan fea? Por que ?Nunca ningún chico se fijara en mi NUNCA  
ningun chico se fijara en la tonta estudiosa. Pero eso se acabo ,Ohh no eso  
no continuará .No volveré a ser humillada nunca  
-*-  
-Señorita Granger pase por favor a mi despacho  
Hermione miró a la profesora McGonagall de reojo  
-Que ha pasado con usted señorita granger? Mírese...a cambiado no solo en  
sus atuendos y su apariencia totalmente diferente en su.. actitud  
Hermione dejo soltar un risa irónica  
-Si ,cambié Y QUE? Me di cuenta que no podía seguir siendo toda mi vida  
Hermione la prefecta de Gryffindor el mejor promedio de Hogwarts la  
IDIOTA que se deja engañar y pisotear...-Hermione no pudo dejar escapar  
una lagrima que se secó rápidamente-Su único problema era mi cambio de  
look? Bueno crecí...madure no soy mas ...  
-Usted no es mas una persona decente! Por el amor de dios mírese!  
-Ohh ,señora usted no tiene nada que decirme .Terminó? Si terminó bien y  
si no igual-Hermione salió del despacho dando un portazo  
La chica entro al baño y en el reflejo vio a una chica con los labios  
pintados de negro el pelo totalmente lacio y de un negro azabache ,empezó a  
llorar con furia sin saber bien por que ...el por que de todo era ...Ron  
-No merecen mis lagrimas no las merecen! No voy a sufrir mas por ellos.  
Se secó las lagrimas y entró al gran comedor.  
Muchas cabezas se dieron vuelta cuando ella entró escucho murmullos en el  
salón general.  
Se sentó en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor ,sola.  
-Her..mione?-Dijeron al unísono Parvati Pattil y Lavender Brown  
La niña levanto la mirada lentamente la sostuvo en las dos chicas y  
respondió fríamente:  
-Si..yo, Algún problema?  
-Emm.. no ..ehh..nada ..mas yo..-Dijo Lavender  
-mejor nos vamos...a comer..digo no??  
-Idiotas-Murmuró Hermione entre dientes  
Hermione volvió a bajar la vista a su plato dorado de comida aún vació  
para no ver la escena no quería enloquecer ...  
-Lo hacen a propósito!?-Se decía Hermione a si misma-Por que me hacen  
esto??..malditosLo hacen a propósito , se andan besando por ahí delante mio  
a propósito ...La odio..lo odio...me voy a vengar no lo puedo creer no lo  
puedo creer.  
Hermione agarro su mochila y sus libros y paso por el medio de los  
"tortolitos":Mia Maazel y Ronald Weasley interrumpiendo el beso y empujando  
a Mía hacia una mesa donde se calló manchando toda su túnica y su  
"PERFECTA CABELLERA DORADA"  
-ESTUPIDA GRANGER! estas celosa de que yo gané porque soy mas linda por  
que soy mejor que tú pequeña nerddie!!-Dijo Mía fuera de quicio gritando  
en el medio del Gran comedor  
-QUE... HAS...DICHO? IDIOTA HUECA!!!!!-Hermione tiro al piso a Mía quien  
callo dada vuelta dándose la nariz contra el suelo levantándola por el pelo  
hermione le susurro al oido-Nunca mas me llames nerddie?O.K?  
Hermione soltó el pelo de Mía con Fuerza quien volvió a caer al suelo y  
salió rapidamente del comedor.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Dejenme reviews y diganme que les parece el primer capitulo que le  
cambiarian denme ideas para el segundo ya lo tengo echo pero no lo voy a  
poner hasta ver que les parece el primero.  
Bueno les cuento un poquito porque hice este Fic...Hemrione me parece un  
personaje genial pero un poco sometida al estudio y decidí hacer una  
Hermione rebelde que quiere parecer dura por mas que no lo sea ..bueno  
diganme que les parecio 


	2. 2do Capítulo

Hermione Granger Cambia.  
Segundo capitulo  
-*-Mente de Hermione-*-  
No puedo creerlo ..primero la vieja loca de McGonagall me viene a dar  
lecciones sobre mi look..o sea quien ser cree..mi madre? pff después tengo  
que encontrarme con los idiotas de Weasley y Maazel besándose...Y Potter  
,potter...Le da la razón a su amigo no lo entiendo no lo entiendo...  
Seguí caminando sola con mis pensamientos por los pasillos del colegio ,  
comencé a mirar los libro que tenía en la mano y me di cuenta que había  
olvidado los de Herbología en el Gran Comedor.  
Me dí media vuelta y empecé mi camino de regreso al Gran Comedor.  
Mientras caminaba choque con Malfoy  
-Fíjate imbecil!-Le dije  
-Fíjate tu Granger-Dijo el chico con cara enojada pero pronto puso una  
cara que no pude entender si de sorpresa o de que-Gran...gran...Granger?-  
Tartamudeo el  
-Si...gran gran granger..-dije con tono burlón  
El Slytherin se fue rápidamente...  
-*-Mente de Draco-*-:  
Estaba confundido Parkinson no me interesaba más y ella insistía ,pero que  
molesta..  
-Draco por favor escúchame escúchame-Dijo sin parar toda la mañana  
Salí del Gran comedor para no escucharla mas ni a ella ni a sus amiguitas  
pidiéndome que la escuchara no me interesaba ella no lo entendía... me  
persiguió hasta la mitad del pasillo  
-Pero que eres una rata que se arrastra por un chico Parkinson??Vete Idiota  
no me interesas  
En la otra punta vi a una chica de una gran belleza :su figura era  
perfecta y su cara era hermosa ,tenía una actitud que me gustaba como  
diciendo nadie de ustedes me importa ,su pelo era lacio y negro azabache  
..pero quien era ella? Sería nueva?  
Decidí actuar entonces iba a chocarme con ella para por lo menos mostrarle  
que existía o no se capaz cruzar una palabra...  
-No lo puedo creer parezco Parkinson persiguiendo a una chica solo para  
conocerla pero no importaba necesito hablar con ella o verla de cerca-  
Pensaba yo  
Aceleré mis pasos para llegar rápidamente hacia la chica que tanto me  
atraía ,me hice el distraído y choque "accidentalmente " con ella.  
Me miró con odio y me dijo:  
-Fíjate Malfoy  
Pero como sabía mi nombre? Empezé a mirarla detenidamente y me dí cuenta de  
que esa chica tan bella era Granger la Sangre sucia Granger!!!  
-Gran..gran..Granger?-Dije para cerciorarme de que era ella realmente .  
-Si...gran gran granger..-Me respondió con magnifica voz como burlándome  
,si otra persona me hubiese dicho eso le hubiese lanzado un hechizo pero  
hasta burlandome me gustaba.  
Salí rápidamente del corredor y me metí en la sala común de Slytherin entré  
a mi cuarto apresuradamente..lo único que daba vueltas por mi cabeza era  
Hermione hermione hermione hermione hermione y hermione ...hasta empecé a  
llamarla por su nombre y no por su apellido lo único que deseaba era  
besarla, tenerla en mis brazos..no podía creer que yo Draco Malfoy estaba  
enamorado de una sangre sucia y de una sangre sucia como Hermio..digo  
Granger  
-*-  
El segundo capitulo! Dejen reviews y digan que les pareció!!!!!Dejen  
sugerencia para el próximo capitulo tengo una idea mas o menos pero no  
estoy muy inspirada la verdad  
  
Besos  
Gwen!!! 


	3. 3er Capítulo

Y sí!!Tarde BASTANTE!!!! Pero bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo!!!!!Espero  
que les guste...  
Hermione Granger cambia  
3er Capítulo:  
-Intento estudiar para el examen de Encantamientos...serían TAN amables de  
desaparecer con sus prácticas de idiotas..digo de Animadoras del equipo de  
Quidditch osea...hay una campo de quidditch para sus idiota prácticas  
intento estudiar...¬¬es una sala comun esfúmense!-Dijo Hermione a Mía y sus  
huecas amigas  
-Ohh no disculpa Srta . Hermione"Traga libros Apestosa"Granger las  
animadoras de las otras casas pueden plagiarnos las rimas y los bailes es  
muy arriesgado  
Cuando Hermione escuchó las palabras Traga libros apestosa calificándola a  
ella no dudo en sacar su varita y acercarse a Mía con la varita en alto  
hasta estar a 2 centimetros de su cara...  
-MAAZEL MAS ARRIESGADO SERIA QUE TE QUEDES EN ESTA SALA COMÚN PRACTICANDO  
TUS ESTUPIDOS BAILES...QUE LO UNICO QUE HACEN ES ALIMENTAR DE IDIOTEZ A LA  
UNICA NEURONA QUE TE FUNCIONA  
Toda la gente que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor se quedaron mudos  
con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando atónitos la escena entre Hermione  
y Mía.  
La jovencita retrocedió asustada trataba de parecer fuerte pero temblaba  
como una hoja  
-Ehh, sabes Gggranger mejor nos vamos pero no porque me amenaces ya que  
no te tengo miedo por que con una loca en la sala común no se puede  
prácticar ..  
Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada  
-Si no me tienes miedo no veo el porque de temblar...Me parece bien que se  
larguen..y márchense lo antes posible o.k?  
Todas salieron en una hilera detrás de Mía, la capitana del equipo.  
Toda la gente del salón se quedo callada mirando a Hermione como si hubiese  
salido de un manicomio  
-Hey ¡Vuelvan a lo suyo!-Les respondió Hermione de una no muy buena manera  
Hermione estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: Le había ganado a Maazel  
y esta era solo la primera batalla  
º*º*º*º*º*º*º*ºº*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
Hermione entró al aula de Encantamientos revisando su horario...con  
Slytherin?!?! Desde cuándo? TODOS lo años las clases de Encantamientos  
habían sido con Ravenclaw y este año eran con Slytherin..¬¬  
Vió a Harry y a Ron como siempre juntos...ya parecían novios...pensaría que  
eran Gays salvo por que claro Ron no era gay estaba saliendo con Mía;buscó  
un banco vacío y se sentó dejó sobre la mesa un pergamino en blanco y su  
pluma.  
Era extraño pero ni el profesor Flitwick ni los Slytherins habían llegado.  
En eso Hermione miró hacia la puerta y entraban Malfoy,Goycle y Crabbe los  
amigos-guardaespaldas de MalfoY.  
Draco hablaba animadamente con sus guardaespaldas-amigos hasta que vio a  
Hermione sentada garabateando con tinta invisible en el pupitre,la mirada  
del chico se iluminó y no pudo evitar abrir la boca como si hubiese visto  
la octava maravilla del mundo faltaba que exclamara :Ohh!!o waw!...Pero sin  
embargo no pronunció ninguno de estos 2 monosílabos si no que le dijo un  
secreto a sus Amigos (si asi se puede llamarlo..la palbra indicada mas bien  
es Gorilas..en fin)e inmediatamente Goyle & Crabbe fueron a sentarse en  
un banco ellos dos y Draco se dirigió al banco de Hermione y se sentó al  
lado de ella.  
-Hola Hermione-Dijo Draco intentando hacerse el sexy lo que causó que su  
compañera de banco se destartalara de risa.  
Cuándo se recuperó del ataque de risa y pudo mantener la seriedad dijo  
-Hola Malfoy.... -Lo mas cortante que pudo -Que pasa? No estudiaste?  
Necesitas copiarte de la "sangre sucia" Granger  
-SI! si estudié pero no pude concentrarme del todo...  
-Ohh me imagino!debías estar pensando nuevas maneras para aprovecharte de  
la gente..  
-No estaba pensando con alguien...muy..especial..-Hermione lo miro con cara  
de que? Malfoy esta diciendo eso? Puso una mano en su frente y luego en la  
frente del muchacho...  
-Mmm no fiebre no tienes...Ahh recuerda lavarte la frente una sangre sucia  
puso su mano en ella.  
-Intento decirte algo pero veo que no vas a dejar que termine...Nos  
encontramos después del almuerzo en el lago...-Hermione miró al chico con  
preocupación..no estaba hablando en serio..verdad? pensaba ella-Y para que  
no pienses que me senté aquí para copiarme me voy a otro banco..adios  
El chico se levantó del asiento y se fue...  
-Es mas raro de lo que pensaba...pff- Dijo Hermione para sus adentros  
-Buenas tardes alumnos, disculpen la demora-dijo el profesor Flitwick  
repartiendo los exámenes-Surgieron unos problemas... el examen es de la  
primer ahoja nada mas porque me retrase media hora y en media hora no puede  
hacer las dos hojas así que el examen se puntuará sobre 50  
  
º*º*º*º*º*º*º*ºº*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
Y que les pareció????Cuándo pueda hago el cap 4!!  
Draco es mortal..es 0 draco...jajaja bueno  
Yoko!!Sobre lo de qu no confunda la rebelidon de Hermione con la agresivada  
es porque Hermione no es rebelde en realidad Hermione es Hermione la que  
todos conocemos la Hermione de J.K lo unico que le pasaron muchas cosas  
que ya se van a enterar ademas de la de Ron por eso decidio tomar una  
apariencia mas dura aunque en realidad sea simplemente la Hermione que tods  
coocemo la de J.k la tranquila,lógica,etc..etc.. ella esta mucho mas  
susceptible por lo que le pasó que ya se van a enterar que es y no confia  
en nadie y en la minima agresión se pone así y en vez de reaccionar como la  
"hermione granger de J.k" reacciona defendiéndose violenta y agresivamente 


	4. 4to Capítulo

Hermione Granger cambia  
4to Capítulo:  
-*-Mente de Hermione-*-:  
"Intento decirte algo pero veo que no vas a dejar que termine...Nos  
encontramos después del almuerzo en el lago..."  
Esas palabras daban vueltas por mi cabeza sin permitirme concentrarme en  
el maldito examen de Encantamientos.  
Lo dirá en serio? O será una de sus estúpidas bromas..que solo un Malfoy  
puede inventar?  
Osea desde esa vez que chocó contra mí en el pasillo se comporta..TAN  
extraño...en fin ¡BASTA! tengo que poner un poco de atención en el maldito  
examen, Además.. ni que me interesara ese "sangre limpia" como se  
autodenomina él.  
Comencé a leer mi examen detenidamente tratando de olvidar el posible  
encuentro con Draco, porque en realidad no sabía que hacer la duda me  
carcomía quería y tenía saber que era lo que el muchacho quería pero no  
sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del chico, si se trataba de  
una broma todo mi orgullo :botado , y lo peor botado delante de un  
Malfoy...Aunque ya no me importa demasiado verme desacreditada ante una  
persona con todo lo que me paso en tan poco tiempo...Creo que mi orgullo  
fue denigrado hace tiempo ...Una voz interrumpió mis recuerdos no del todo  
agradables, era la voz del Profesor Flitwick: Sus exámenes por favor! Les  
decía a los alumnos de las primera filas.  
Media hora!?El tiempo si que vuela.  
Le di una leída rápida a la prueba y sabía todas las respuestas no hacía  
falta que las pensara ni un segundo así que agarré con un movimiento  
apresurado y brusco mi pluma(hasta creo que la doble) moje la pluma en el  
tintero toscamente manchando mi pupitre y mi túnica con tinta ,garabatee  
mis respuestas ,eché un último vistazo para verificar que no hubiesen  
errores y tracé mi nombre en lo alto del pergamino ,se lo entregue a  
Flitwick y salí volando del aula.  
  
Me sentí aliviada de haber podido finalizar el examen de Encantamientos,  
esos pocos minutos para hacer prueba de 50 preguntas se me habían pasado  
como si fueran horas y mi pobre mano derecha (con la que escribo) quedó  
exhausta .  
-Herms!!!!!!!!!  
Al escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre levante la vista que antes  
apuntaba hacia el oscuro suelo del castillo, la única persona que me  
llamaba Herms era Liz mi mejor amiga, sonreí al verla venir y la saludé  
-Elizabeth Maazel en vivo y en directo...-Solté una carcajada tonta me  
gustaba molestarla con su nombre ya que ella lo odiaba  
-No me llamo Elizabeth..¬¬...  
-Ohh si claro que te llamas Elizabeth!!!!!  
-Solo por que en mi documento diga que me llamo ELIZABETH no me llamo  
elizabeth me llamo ...Liz...  
  
Las dos nos reímos estaba segura que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo :  
Parecíamos demasiado ridículas simulando una pelea por esa idiotez...  
Pero claro que con Liz podía bromear y hablar cualquier estupidez pero a la  
vez podía cuando quería contarle todos mis problemas y hablar de cosas  
serias...  
  
-Hey Lizzie! porque no fuiste al examen?  
-Enfermería...  
-No estudiaste?  
-jeje no –Me respondió y sonrió pícaramente mostrando sus dientes  
perfectamente blanco  
  
Conocí a Liz en la casa de los Weasley(Si y por mala suerte también conocí  
a su hermana gemela...Mía..),ese año me había quedado en casa de los  
Weasley pero no porque los padres de Ronald me hubiesen invitado si no  
porque yo quería y estoy segura de que Natalie(la persona qué llamé y creí  
tantos años mi madre) le pidió a Molly sí podía quedarme en la madriguera  
...hizo bien lo que menos deseaba y deseo en el universo es estar con ellos  
mi familia...(o a mí supuesta" familia").  
Arthur y Molly son amigos de los padres de Liz ,se conocen por que el padre  
de Liz trabaja en el ministerio con Arthur ,los weasley decidieron invitar  
a los Maazel unos días...los días en los que hice este tan drástico cambió  
de "look" .  
  
Las gemelas Maazel se cambiaban a Hogwarts ..habían asistido a la escuela  
de Salem por muchísimos años pero luego sus padres por trabajo vinieron a  
Londres y por supuesto ellas también...En ese entonces Liz me conoció tal  
como era antes Hermione Granger la chica estudiosa, responsable, con su  
melena castaña rizada completamente despeinada(a decir verdad si no hiciera  
un enorme esfuerzo con el cepillo y con el hechizo alisador todas las  
mañanas continuaría igual que antes lo único que de un color mas agradable  
a la vista negro azabache...) , la Hermione que se dejaba pasar por  
encima...Sin embargo a Liz le caí bien con mi antigua personalidad y con  
la nueva(y mejorada según mi opinión)es por eso que somos amigas ....Me  
acepta tal cuál soy y yo a ella...  
  
Ella y Mía son TAN iguales y TAN diferentes...físicamente son muy parecidas  
salvo que su manera de hablar , expresarse y caminar claro que son  
distintas ..Mía siempre haciendo ademanes de grandeza ,sonriendo como una  
muñeca de esas muggles...Barbies... sacudiendo su perfecta cabellera dorada  
y hablando animadamente con todo el mundo...Esa gente que simula la  
perfección pero en el fondo sabes que no lo es que ,no es perfecta; En  
cambio Liz ...Liz es simpática, divertida pero reservada solo con la gente  
que realmente confía (que no es mucha )habla de sus cosas, se  
suelta...Siempre pensé que Liz debería ser una Ravenclaw ..no tiene nada de  
Slytheirn..o al menos no demuestra su parte "Slytheriana" aunque no lo  
demuestre se que tiene una parte ambiciosa dentro suyo y de que es astuta  
ni dudarlo...!Ahora la gran pregunta es que hago yo filosofando sobre la  
personalidad de Liz y del engendro..digo..de su gemela...a la que prefiero  
no nombrar...  
  
Mientras caminábamos hacia el gran comedor silenciosamente ella pensando en  
sus cosas y yo en las mías. Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea consultarle a  
ella que haría respecto a lo de Draco.  
Decidí luego que tendría que ser mas tarde la charla sobre que hacer con lo  
de Malfoy cuando escuché el bullicio de una gran multitud :habíamos llegado  
al gran comedor de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando ella estaba marchándose hacia la mesa de Slytherin la llame:  
-HEY LIZ!  
La chica dio medio giro y me hizo con los ojos una señal "de que pasa  
Herms?"  
-Después del almuerzo tenemos que hablar!!!tengo que contarte algo!!  
-que pasa?!?! No voy a poder aguantar hasta después de comer!!!!-dijo Liz  
corriendo hacia mi  
-Ohh!! Claro que vas a poder aguantar querida!!!!  
-Ohh Herms ¡!No vas a dejar a la pobre Lizzie con la INTRIGA de su vida  
verdad??  
-Si soy la cruel y malvada bruja que te dejara a la pobre y CHUSMA Lizzie  
sin información por un rato  
Liz largo una carcajada muy fuerte y resignada volvió a la mesa de  
Slytherin y yo me fui hacia la otra punta : la mesa de Gryffindor. 


	5. 5to Capítulo

Hermione Granger Cambia.  
  
Capítulo 5:  
  
-Y?-Dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos aguamarina-Que hacemos entonces...  
-No se!!!!! es por eso que te conté Liz! Para que me des un consejo!  
-Dejame pensar...Que fue lo que te dijo Draco TEXTUALMENTE.  
-Me dijo :Intento decirte algo pero veo que no vas a dejar que  
termine...Nos  
encontramos después del almuerzo en el lago...Eso es exactamente y con las  
MISMAS palabras lo que me dijo, Vamos Lizzie!! Ya va a empezar el  
recreo...-Un dejo de desesperación empezó a notarse en el tono de voz de  
Hermione  
-Es que no se ..realmente no se me ocurre Herms!!Déjame pensar...-Hermione  
lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga que significaba "piensa rápido"-  
Creo...aunque no se ...tendrías que preguntarle a Mía sobre chicos ¡!yo no  
se Grangerrrr!!!  
-No pero que se te pasa por tu cabeza en estos instantes  
Elizabeth!!!Demente !!Sabesy sabes bien que JAMAS voy a caer tan bajo de  
pedirle consejos a tu hermana  
-Bueno no lo dije para que te ofendas Hermy!  
-Pero...sabes...  
-Si LO SÉ! Se lo que pasó Herms, estuve ahí mismo pero simplemente pensé  
que...tal vez ,ya sabes..Mía es tan popular y sabe de chicos...  
Hermione miro con dolor a su amiga.  
-Ya..esta..esta bien Liz..esta bien –Dijo Hermione entrecortadamente-  
escuche tu discurso de que Mía es linda ,popular y todos los chicos mueren  
..por ella  
-Bueno...-Dijo Liz sintiéndose culpable por haber desenterrado recuerdos no  
agradables para su amiga-Falta menos para el recreo! Así que confórmate  
con mi consejo de ."P.I"  
-De que cuánto?!?!?!?  
Lizzie rió  
-Un expresión idiota que acabo de inventar Persona Inexperta-Liz volvió a  
reir de la idiotez que acababa de inventar-Volviendo al tema...Creo ..yo  
bueno..capaz tú sabes Draco...Te interesa Malfoy?  
-No..para nada-Dijo Hermione horrorizada-como va a gustarme Malfoy  
Elizabeth!  
-Bueno no se ..entonces si vas creo que tal vez el va a sentirse un ganador  
sabes ..como que...te das cuenta a la legua que el esta...-Liz respiró  
profundo-interesado en ti Herms.  
La chica abrió sus ojos miel y su boca como para protestar pero su amiga  
continuo hablando sin dejar siquiera que Hermione emitiera sonido alguno :  
-Entonces no sé capaz puedes esconderte detrás de un árbol o no sé donde  
y yo voy y le digo que estas ocupada con algo no se que puede ser se me  
ocurrirá algo en el momento que en otro momento se encuentran y son  
felices para siempre y de paso si es que quiere ,cosa que dudo, me dice que  
es lo que te quería decir aunque en realidad ya sabemos quiere "algo"  
contigo Hermy.  
La jovencita del cabello negro azabache asintió pensativamente la cabeza y  
dijo:  
-Rápido ahí está buscándome!  
-Donde??  
-Ahí lo ves? Arrojándole piedritas al calamar gigante Liz!  
-Ya lo ví ,-y dándose vuelta hacia su amiga dijo-escóndete en algún lugar  
cercano donde puedas ver y oír.  
La chica de cabellos dorados salió dando zancadas hacia el lago mientras  
que Hermione corría sigilosamente en misma dirección  
  
-Ho..hola draco-Dijo Liz con nerviosismo  
-Maazel? Que es lo que buscas  
-Nada es..solo que..  
-Te puedo pedir un favor Elizabeth?  
-Ehh!sí claro!  
-Vete..Espero a alguien...  
Liz miró furiosa al blondo muchacho  
-De eso vengoa hablarte Malfoy...¬¬Hermione me dijo que venga a avisarte  
que no podía venir  
-Como...Hermione? Porque ?LE PASO ALGO?  
Liz rió  
-No no le pasó nada...solo... esta ocupada-Dijo Liz risueña mirando la  
expresión de Draco: era un expresión de dolor, furia y frustración a la vez  
-Ocupada?Con que? Con Weasley?  
-Weasley y Hermy son historia Draco-Dijo Liz harta de responder  
  
-Pensandolo bien Liz decidí venir.  
-He...Herms..que sorpresa amiga.  
A draco se le iluminó la mirada.  
-Hermione!!!!..digo ehh... Hola Granger!  
-Hola draco,que tal?  
-Yo mejor me voy..después te encuentro Herms...-Dijo Liz dándose vuelta  
lentamente  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
-QUE PASO?-Dijo eufórica Liz  
-Nada...  
-Como que NADA..¬¬  
-Si NADA osea ...Me dijo cursilerías...  
-Como..que?  
-No importa Lizzie que dijo!! no escuche ni la mitad de las cosas que me  
dijo Malfoy porque en realidad NO me interesan pero creo que un plan me  
esta viniendo a la cabeza ...sería un poco cruel porque en relidad...  
-CUAL ES EL PLAN HERMS??-Interrumpió la chica a Hermione.  
Hermione sonrió pícara...  
-Es un poco cruel en fin... Que osea sabes que a Ron no le gusta nada  
Malfoy lo odia...se pondría verde de la envida si estuviera saliendo con  
el..  
-Osea..que...vas a salir con Draco solo por Ron...-Pregunto atónita su  
amiga-Parece Mía  
-OHH PUEDES DECIRME PERRA MALDITA O COMO QUIERAS PERO MIA? MIA!? Mia ya es  
MUCHO Elizabeth  
-Bueno pero es la verdad de esas cosas es capaz de hacer Mía...  
-Si lo sé por experiencia propia no te preocupes Liz..-Respondió Hermione  
entrecortadamente.  
-Osea.. que Ron te sigue interesando verdad Hermionesita?  
-NO! Quien eres Rita Skeeter!?-Farfulló –Elizabeth Skeeter... no queda mal  
eh?  
-¬¬ Mia Granger también queda cariño...-Dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que su  
amiga-Pero volviedo al tema..yo no voy a impedirte que hagas nada Herms  
pero tu plan esu n poco no se...perverso no?  
-Bueno si, osea lo es..pero es que desaprovechar esta oportunidad para ver  
la cara de Weasley sería bastante gracioso...  
-SI si lo sería pero y ..y Malfoy que?  
-Malfoy...bueno basta ... tema cerrado lo haré aunque vaya en contra de mis  
principios...  
-Conste que no te apoyo en esta hermy  
-Bueno... no me apoyes pero me ayudaras!!  
-Ohh no yo n..  
-Ohh si tu si me ayudara es solo una ayudita pequeñita-Interrumpió  
Hermione y miró a su amiga con inocencia y sonriendo con picardía añadió-  
No voy a obligarte a que me ayudes con Malfoy...por que no quieres ...  
-Me parece bien porque de todos modos no iba a ayu..  
-Dejame terminar liz! ¬¬ No vas a ayudarme con lo de Malfoy PERO..vas a  
ayudarme a hacerle una trampita tu hermanita...  
-Trampita ...a mi hermanita? Mia?..no se si sea buena idea sabes como es  
ella..digo..  
-Si a Mia ...tiene otra hermana?..Pues no..Y yo digo que tengo todo  
planeado..no va a salir nada mal...-Hermione agitó su lisa ,azabache y  
brillante cabellera con aire superado como si la vida fuese color de rosa.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
Sus caras se distorsionaron y tomaron un expresión de odio , envidia e  
impotencia a la vez...La cara del muchacho se puso tan colorada como su  
rojizo cabello y la chica lanzaba chispas por los ojos (por cierto chispas  
asesinas) a Hermione y miraba incrédula a su blondo compañero. Ron y Pansy  
estuvieron dispuestos a parase de las respectivas mesas de sus casas para  
ir a interrumpir la demostración amorosa entre Granger y Malfoy.  
  
A decir verdad nadie estaba muy de acuerdo...Una gran exaltación inició en  
el gran comedor todos murmuraban y chismorreaban con los ojos fijos en la  
nueva pareja.  
Hermione alcanzo a ver a Liz que miraba sombriamente la escena y negaba  
levemente con la cabeza ,Ron atónito entre un color rojo de la bronca y  
Mía le gritaba histéricamente que le importaba lo que "esa traga libros y  
mr. Sangre limpia" estuvieran haciendo  
-Funcionó!! Esta todo bajo control - pensaba Hermione despidiéndose  
AFECTUOSAMENTE de su chico dirigiéndose sonriente como quien ha ganado  
muchos galleons o sacado 100/100 en los exámenes de encantamientos.  
  
En cuanto se sentó sintió todas las miradas de todos los habitantes de  
hogwarts clavadas en ella algunas miradas de odio ,otras de celos, otras  
sorprendidas...  
-Qu..que..f...f...fue eee eso hermione?  
-Pues weasley...mucho tiempo con tu noviecita te han afectado el cerebro y  
parece que la vista tambien se te arruinó...Estaba con draqui...  
-DRAQUI? DESDE CUANDO...-interrumpió el pelirrojo acelerado...sin darse  
cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba hablando y sin darse cuenta tambien de que  
Draco y Hermione no eran mas el centro de atención si no que ahora todas  
las miradas se desviaron a la mesa de gryffindor donde acaloradamente el  
pelirrojo discutia y hermione sonreía indulgentemente  
-Desde cuando le digo draqui?es tu pregunta weasley?...mmm tranquilízate  
estas con mucha adrenalina cariño...te respondo a tu pregunta ya que  
estamos..digo porque nunca hay ocasión de que hablemos porque Mia no te da  
permiso...así que te respondo...Le digo draqui desde que estamos saliendo-  
Dijo Hermione con una ironica tranquilidad..cuando ella pronuncio las  
palabras desde que estamos saliendo hubo un "estremecimiento general" y  
empezaron nuevamente los frenéticos murmullos de los, si así se puede  
llamarlos atentos espectadores de la discusión "Granger .vs. Weasley"-  
Weasley...es más creo que hasta el apetito me quitaste con tu absurdo  
enojo.  
Hermione se levanto con elegancia, se acerco a la mesa de Slytherin beso  
apasionadamente a Draco sin importar el nuevo estupido estremecimiento  
guiñó un ojo con complicidad a Elizabeth y salió rapidamente del Gran  
Comedor.  
  
-Mejor no podía haber salido! Perfecto- Susurro la chica encaminándose a la  
sala común de Gryffindor dando saltitos de alegria  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO??^^ a mi si ^^xDD ojala a ustees tambien  
Creo que este capitulo es ma slargo por eso tarde!! Creo que lo hice mas  
largo..jejej  
Bueno dejenme reviews!!  
Empiezo hoy mismo el próximo!n_n  
Besos  
Gwen! 


	6. 6to Capítulo

Hermione Granger Cambia.  
  
Capítulo 6:  
  
-*-Mente de Ron-*-:  
Estaba confundido..no sabía muy bien que era todo eso que había pasado...  
era la primera vez que mantenía mas de dos palabras de dialogo con Hermione  
desde hace mucho tiempo...  
Perdí el apetito; No era mi día las practicas del equipo de quidditch  
habían ido de mal en peor ,Harry estaba indiferente perdido.. no se y  
ahora ...Hermione con Malfoy nunca pense que iba a ocurrir algo así digo  
ella ....no es que este pensando que no pueda salir con nadie pero es que  
...Malfoy y ella no terminaba de cerrarme no la entiendo fue todo tan  
repentino...pasamos de estar muy unidos.. y cuando digo muy unidos me  
refiero a que entre ella y yo pasaba algo mas que amistad este verano a no  
hablarnos...  
  
Mientas pensaba en todo esto Mía me miraba asesinamente y murmuraba que  
teníamos que hablar muy ofendida decidí salir a la sala común de prisa  
capaz la alcanzaba a Hermione en la sala común mientras todos comían y así  
podríamos hablar e paz...  
  
Me levante pese a los histéricos gritos de Mía ,salí del gran comedor dando  
zancada para evitar que las miradas se clavaran en mi y deje el bullicioso  
lugar dirigiéndome con pasos rápidos luego convertidos en corrida.  
  
Me encontré con la dama gorda :  
-Santo y seña?  
Cuándo le dije la contraseña se abrió y pude ver como la dama gorda se  
movía con prisa hacia otros cuadros.  
Vi a Hermione que no se había percatado de mi presencia : miraba el fuego  
detenidamente ,tenia en los ojos esa usual mirada pensativa que guarda  
inteligencia...no había cambiado no era mas dura como quería aparentar era  
ella la que yo conocía...bueno pero no estaba allí parado para observar a  
...¿mi amiga?  
Me senté al lado de ella en un sillón : me miro mordazmente.  
-Hola Hermione  
-mhh..hola-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible  
-Quería hablar..ya sabes...  
-Habla entonces...-Dijo interrumpiéndome  
-Bueno sabes ha cambiado mucho...todo...  
-A que te refieres con que ha cambiado mucho...  
-Me refiero a ti...  
-Y a ti...cambiaste Weasley...no se si te cambió ...ella o por que  
simplemente se que cambiaste, no te portas igual  
y lo sabes ...Al menos cuando terminó lo nuestro hiciste algo que sabes  
que no voy a perdonar por que me lastimó y dudo que imagines cuánto...  
-Es por eso? Que no me hablas, no me miras ...por eso haz echo este cambio  
...entre otras cosas-Cuando dije "este cambio" agarre con suavidad un  
mechón de su cabello y lo deje caer lentamente  
-No...no fue solo por ti Ronald... Sencillamente que lo que hiciste fue lo  
que me hizo decidir cambiar fue...la gota que derramó el vaso.  
-Fue por ese asunto..de..de tus padres?  
-No los llames mis padres por favor..si por eso porque me sentí defraudada,  
abandonada ...pisoteada y busque apoyo en ya sabes en la persona que había  
sido durante el curso anterior mi novio, osea tú,...pero llego a la  
Madriguera luego de ese horrible verano y ya no me dabas la misma atención  
estabas con Maazel...la defendías..SIEMPRE tenía razón y luego venías a  
decirme que ocurre Herms? Como si fuera estúpida y no me diera cuenta de  
que te interesaba ella..como si pensaras que soy ciega y no veía como  
aprovechabas cada ocasión que se presentaba para abrasarla...y ni tiempo  
para estar a solas conmigo tenías..-Una amarga lágrima se deslizó por la  
mejilla de la chica..no pude evitar limpiársela con el dorso de mi mano y  
abrasarla no soportaba verla llorar-No..no hagas esto más difícil  
Weasley...aléjate, sabes que esta pasándome algo bueno con Draco no lo  
arruines  
  
La ira me invadió..."Pasándome algo bueno con Draco" no daba créditos a mis  
oídos...  
-Que puede pasarte bueno con ese imbécil Hermione? NADA entérate que es un  
Malfoy.. te das cuenta?  
-Y no te das cuenta de cómo te tiene a su antojo Maazel? Como te manipula!  
Draco jamás haría eso por que ME QUIERE no me tiene como uno mas de sus  
trofeos!  
-Que insinúas?-le pregunté indiferente  
-No insinúo nada..absolutamente nada solo te aconsejo que abras tus  
ojos...no sabes la otra parte de la historia...No soy yo la loca que estoy  
en contra de tu novia por que si...lo sabes  
-Ohh no te equivocas! Fleur Delacour te caía mal solo porque era bonita y  
los chicos morían por ella..  
-Weasley no seas incoherente! Delacour no me caía mal solo es que no  
entendía la razón por la que todos babeaban por ella y porque te  
comportabas como idiota cuando la veía..  
-Mmm..déjame pensar..PORQUE ERA UNA VEELA TAL VEZ?!?  
-Ok.. ok..whatever ... No es ella de quien hablamos ahora hablamos de  
Mía...hay cosas que no conoces..cosas que hizo ..que dijo...que no hace  
falte que te cuente porque me saldrás con que son cuentos...  
-QUE ES LO QUE DIJO O HIZO? CUÉNTAME QUE FUE TAN GRAVE PARA QUE DIGAS TODO  
ETO COMO SI FUERA UN PERRA  
-Será.. que hablo de ella como si fuera una perra por que.. lo  
es?Dijo..dijo muchas cosas...  
  
-Que cosas?-Hermione se quedo como si estuviera bajo el hechizo petrificus  
totalus y yo al escuchar la voz de Mia quede pasmado-Que cosa a dicho o  
hecho tan terribles la perra de Mía..osea..yo...No inventes Granger todo  
puede terminar mal...  
-TERMINAR MAL?-Hermione rió sarcásticamente-Que vas a hacerme rasguñarme?  
-Mmm.. contarle a tu noviecito...por cierto felicitaciones nunca pensé que  
alguien podría querer estar contigo a excepción de Elizabeth...que alguien  
este saliendo contigo es algo que pocas veces te ocurrirá Granger...pero  
eso puede terminar digo si "Draqui" como lo llamas desde que están saliendo-  
rió saboreando sus palabras y continuó con un brillo especial en los ojos-  
se entera que estabas hablando a solas con MI NOVIO-puso un énfasis  
especial en las palaras mi novio- y claro unos detalle por aquí y otros por  
alla todo puede terminar mal..  
.  
No podía creer lo que escuchaba Mía hablaba como una serpiente y por cierto  
una muy venenosa a punto de atacar...  
-tenemos que hablar Ronald-dijo Mía empuñando el dorso de la túnica y  
haciendo intentos de levantarme del sillón  
-Cálamate Mía!-Me levante y besé en la mejilla a Hermione...fue un impulso  
no podía contenerme...Mía respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente ,salí de la  
sala común con Mía atrás que empezaba con su irritable sermón  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
-Beth!!!!Salió fantástico! Tengo que contarte todo!!  
-No me digas Beth... no hace falta que me cuentes Herms..lo vi todo...los  
besos las discusión con Ron –Liz sonrió de compromiso  
-Algo te pasa Betty!!  
-NO ME DIGAS BETTY!!!! Y no me pasa nada ...simplemente dormí mal anoche..  
-Mm no te creo..NADA  
-Bueno, no me creas nada..es la verdad..que era lo que tenis que contarme  
que no había visto?-Dijo Liz apurándose a cambiar de tema  
-Ahh!!! Si cierto...Que viste que luego de discutir con Ron...ald..me fui  
del Gran comedor a la sala común de gryffindor-Liz asintió levemente-Bueno  
después de un rato llego el a la sala común y empezó a hablarme de lo de  
Mía lo que había pasado...sabes a que me refiero?-Liz volvió a asentir-  
Bueno... y estaba yo hablándole de que le no conocía una parte de Mía y en  
eso llega Mía! Yo me quede HELADA le agarraron unos celos que no te  
imaginas y que le iba a contar a Draco y s epuso como loca y se lo llevo a  
Ron después no se que habrá pasado..pero osea... mi plan funciono te das  
cuenta?!?!?!  
-Si me doy cuenta..y también me doy cuenta que empezaste a llamarlo Ron...-  
Liz rió  
-Ohh!!Calumnias!! Viles mentiras tuyas Elizabethsita!!  
-Te encanta no puedes evitarlo...destinados para estar juntos...  
-Hablaban de mi?  
-Ohh no! Hablábamos de...-Hermione se atajó dándose cuenta de que estaba a  
punto de hablar de mas y echar a perder su perfecto plan-Sss...Si draqui  
hablábamos de ti! De quien mas amor?  
-No se...de alguno de tus tantos admiradores herms-Draco abrazo dulcemente  
a Hermione mientras que Liz miraba la escena con asco  
-Mas cursis imposible ,ah?-Pensaba mientras veía al chico muriendo de amor  
por su amiga decidió entonces retirarse...2 son compañía 3 multitud...  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
-*-Mente de Elizabeth-*-  
  
Mientras caminaba sola por los terrenos de Hogwarts me sentía cada vez  
peor... que el corazón se me hacía añicos,eso era exactamente lo que sentía  
  
El chico que me gustaba...desde el primer día de colegio estaba atrás de  
mi mejor amiga...y mi mejor amiga y el estaban saliendo y lo peor es que  
Hermione no estaba interesada en el...como anhelaba simplemente abrazarlo o  
ser Hermy por un día solo uno para poder estar con el ...  
Me senté en el lago con la mirada perdida ..no entendía que me  
pasaba...cada vez que los veo tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar...peor  
entonces recapacito y me digo "contente Elizabeth"  
Es que es tan difícil...TAN difícil...no puedo evitar sentirme así por mas  
que prometa ...jure y perjure que voy a olvidarlo..no puedo...Me gustaría  
tener la suerte de Hermione y también muy en el fondo d emi corazón...la  
soltura de Mía..le sale todo tan bien...  
-Elizabeth- Una voz masculina me saco de mis absortos pensamientos , gire  
la cabeza para ver al reconocible(por su flamante cabellera) Ron Weasley.  
-Si? Que pasa?-Dije con mucha dificultad ya que tenia un enorme nudo en  
la garganta a punto de estallar  
-Mmm. Quería.. hablar-dijo furtivamente mirando hacia todos lados  
-Si siéntate...no te preocupes por quien nos vea...pensaran que soy Mía y  
que estas hablando con tu novia es completamente normal...  
Ron lanzo una risita nerviosa y se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:  
-Sabe si o fuera por que Mía esta encerrada en la sala común de Gryffindor  
desanimadísima sin ganas de salir por mi culpa...-Rió irónicamente-pensaría  
que eres ella...son iguales...-sonrió-bueno en fin vengo a hablarte de lo  
de Malfoy y Hermione...  
Mi estomago dio un vuelco al escuchar "de lo de Malfoy y Hermione" como si  
fueran a casarse...  
-Si que...querías decirme..sobre..ellos?  
-Es algo serio verdad?  
  
Las ganas me invadieron de decirle que no que era todo una GRAN farsa de  
Hermione...pero me contuve no podía hacerle eso... cuando recapacite de las  
cosas que se me ocurrían hacer me regañé a mi misma y pensé ..seguiré la  
broma..además me conviene el plan fue echo para que ron creyera que se  
quieren cuanto antes ocurra mas rápido ser la cosa ya no tendré que ver a  
Hermione con Draco todo el dia juntos y besándose..  
  
-Si según me ha dicho Herms las cosas van en serio...seguramente va a ir a  
pasar navidad en la casa de los Malfoy...ya sabes se hace un evento muy  
importante y Malfoy piensa presentarla como su novia a la sociedad...-  
inventé mientras pensaba :Que imaginación tengo!!!  
-Ohh..e..entonces si es se-serio verdad?  
-Aha! Eso parece mira que presentársela a su padres y a la sociedad!!! no  
lo hace cualquiera!!!Encima sabes...el es sangre limpia y Hermione ahora  
también ..pero dudo que Draco lo sepa..  
Ron pronuncio un prácticamente inaudible "Ojala que no se entere.."  
  
-En fin..lo que venía a pedirte es que me ayudes a separarles-Las palabras  
a separarlos resonaron en mi mente y mi día se iluminó pero volví a  
reprenderme a mi misma por las cosas que pensaba  
-Mmm no ron! Estan pasando algo muy bueno no voy a hacerle eso a Hermione  
..porque he de hacerle eso?  
-Porque ..mmm..porque Malfoy puede lastimarla mucho... Se olvidará de  
ella!!estoy seguro..  
-Mmm no lo creo así...No la presentaría a sus padres creyendo que es hija  
de muggles y gryffindor si no fuera algo serio sabes?  
-Si pero..nunca olvides que es un Malfoy...son traicioneros...  
-Ron mejor ve a consolar a mi gemela en vez de decir estupideces! Lo  
lamento pero NO voy a ayudarte-Lo interrumpí me levante y me fui  
rápidamente sin escuchar las súplicas del pelirrojo de que me quedase.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
La risa estridente de la chica aturdió a su amiga. Madame Pince miró  
fastidiada a Hermione  
-No puedo creer que Weasley fue a pedirte que nos separara a Malfoy y a  
mí...esto es monumental!!  
-Por Merlín Herms!!! No puedes evitarlo te fascina Ronald  
-No...simplemente que me divierte ver como tu hermanita no ha ganado...y  
de alguna forrma u otra me estoy vengando por lo que me hicieron los 2 ...  
  
Liz revoleo los ojos como quien a escuchado una canción una y otra vez  
eternamente, Al ver eso Hermione le pegó suavemente con un libro de 780  
páginas de Encantamientos en la cabeza...  
-Dolió Granger!!!!!Discúlpate inmediatamente  
-Pido disculpas su majestad Beth!!-bromeo Hermione haciendo exageradas  
reverencias  
-Disculpas aceptad...  
-Granger !!!!PUEDE EXPLICARME QUE ES LO QUE HACE HACIENDO REVERENCIAS A SU  
COMPAÑERA EN MEDIO DE LA BIBLIOTECA!?-Gruño Madame Pince  
Liz no pudo contener una sonora carcajada  
-No le veo la gracia en lo absoluto Maazel!-La mujer miró con cara de  
psicopata a Hermione y Elizabeth y empezo a murmurar-Estos chicos de ahora  
son increíbles...ya no tiene respeto por los mayores... por las barbas de  
merlín!! Haciendo reverencias riendo en el medio de la biblioteca...me  
descomponen realmente!  
Hermione parecía un tomate y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas por  
tratar de contener la risa ,Liz sin importarle se desternillaba de risa..  
-FUERA!!!!!! FUERA DE LA BIBLBIOTECA!!!-chillo agitadamente Madame Pince y  
las dos agarraron sus cosas y salieron velozmente del lugar  
  
Este capítulo fue + corto esque no se no taba muy inspirada y quería  
subirlo rápido ^^ cuándo pueda empiezo el  
n_n  
Dejen reviews!!!!  
Besos  
Gwen 


	7. 7mo Capítulo

Hermione Granger Cambia  
Capítulo 7:  
-*-Mente de Hermione-*-  
Otra vez esa interminable sensación de vacío y esas ganas de llorar  
eternamente dentro de mí..No lo comprendía si bien todo estaba saliendo tal  
como lo había calculado...sentía que toda esa felicidad era superficial...  
No entendía que había sucedido ...en que habían quedado las cosas con  
Ron...mucha confusión ,ya que lo quiero a Ron tal como antes peor se me  
ocurre que no va a ser lo mismo que antes y con esto de Draco no logro  
más que confundirme cada vez mas y mas  
Me acerqué a la ventana y contemplé los ahora blancos terrenos del  
castillo..ojalá tuviera ánimos para salir de la habitación...y aunque  
quisiera salir no podría hacerlo con los ojos así de hinchados por  
llorar...pero por otro lado era sábado y no le veía mucho sentido a  
quedarme ahí encerrada y Liz seguro estaba buscándome ...  
Me miré al espejo ,mi cara se encontraba bastante desastrosa así que  
comencé a arreglarme un poco para salir en un estado si así puede  
llamársele presentable...  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió pero no me tomé el tiempo de fijarme quien  
entraba.  
-No hace falta que te arregles Granger... a nada llegaras por mas arreglo  
que te hagas-Me dijo Mía (no es que conozca su voz ...pero la vi en el  
espejo en cuanto me dijo eso)  
La chica se acerco sigilosa como un felino preparado a atacar.  
-No entiendo que te ve...-No pude interpretar que quería decir con esa fría  
mirada...Desprecio..odio tal vez...-Que es lo que te ve? Teniéndome a mí  
Granger  
-Me ve algo que tu no tienes...inteligencia...  
-Claro que tengo inteligencia...como crees que te saqué a tu chico en el  
verano chiquita?  
-Mmm...porque eres sexy? Porque eres atractiva? Porque eres astuta? Pero no  
por que eres inteligente Maazel... astucia e inteligencia son dos cosas muy  
diferentes...  
-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que digas..solamente..aléjate de  
Ron...es un consejo no un pedido Nerd...  
  
Automáticamente, sin pensarlo levante la mano y le pegue una fuerte  
bofetada.  
Mía se quedo estupefacta.  
-No hace falta que me aconsejes se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, no  
depende de la opinión de otra persona para ser ALGUIEN....  
-Estas insinuando que no te personalidad propia? Que sin los demas no soy  
nadie?  
-No no estoy insinuando ...  
Mía se dio una media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero ,por alguna extraña  
razón del universo,se dia vuelta y sin quitarme los verdes ojos de encima  
desafiantemente comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su túnica.  
Yo la miraba extrañada sin reaccionar...Mía hizo un signo de aprobación  
inconscientemente lo cual significaba que debía de haber encontrado lo que  
buscaba frenéticamente en sus bolsillos.  
Era su varita, me demoré en reaccionar su intención era atacarme. Trate,  
sin éxito alguno, de agarrar mi varita peor estaba en la cama y no la traía  
encima.  
Mía sonrió perspicaz , me miró triunfante. No sabía como podría reaccionar,  
viniendo de ella era capaz de cualquier cosa , mi cerebro buscaba  
escapatoria ..pero en realidad no había ninguna...(salvo arrojarse por la  
ventana...pero el suicidio no entraba en mis planes por el momento).  
-Desmaius-Pronunció articuladamente Mía con la vaarita en alto.  
  
Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salieron palabras...todo era borroso y  
luego...todo se hizo negro.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Empezó a correr rápidamente...Hermione no estaba en la clase encantamientos  
que los Slytherin compartíamos con los Gryffindor...Le pregunto a Ron y a  
Harry si sabían a donde se encontraba y con cara de preocupación le dijeron  
que no y que no la habían visto en la sala común a la noche ,ni en el  
desayuno a la mañana...  
-Pensaba que tu, bueno ,al ser su amiga sabías Elizabeth-Dijo Ron Afligido  
mirando a Liz  
-Mmm no..Adiós chicos-Dijo atropelladamente la chica saliendo corriendo al  
escuchar que el timbre había sonado...  
  
..McGonaggall! Donde se encontraba esa mujer?, se preguntaba Liz...siempre  
la veía por los pasillos hablando con sus colegas o vigilando a los  
alumnos pero como de costumbre cuando Elizabeth necesitaba algo o alguien  
esto desaparecía como por arte de magia.  
  
-Profesor Snape!- Dijo Liz con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz.  
-Señorita Maazel...-Vaciló dudoso Snape. Era claro que Snape no sabía con  
cual de las dos hermanas Maazel hablaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que  
portaba el escudo de Slytherin en su camisa.-Que es lo que desea?  
-Buscaba a la profesora McGonaggall...tiene idea de donde se pueda  
encontrar?  
Snape se sonrojó y Liz notó eso...por un momento Liz pensó hasta que esa  
usual fría mirada en el desapareció cuando escuchó.."La profesora  
McGonagall"  
Volviendo en si y dándose cuenta de que la chica analizaba su extraña  
reacción ante el nombramiento de la profesora  
-Si la acabo de ver estaba en la sala de profesores...algo mas señorita?  
-No nada mas gracias!  
  
Liz siguió corriendo hasta la sala de profesores en busca de la profesora  
,jefa de la casa de su amiga, seguro que sabía lo que había ocurrido.  
  
La vió ahí corrigiendo unos trabajos prácticos de quinto curso  
-Profesora McGonaggall-Balbució Liz  
-Señorita Maazel...que necesita?-Dijo sin levantar la vista de los trabajos  
que corregía  
-Ehh buscaba a Her..Granger...no esta por ningún lado y me gustaría saber  
donde es que se encuentra..capaz usted sabe...ya que es jefa de Gryffindor.  
-Si, su amiga , Granger esta en la enfermería...estaba tirada en el suelo  
del cuarto de chicas de 6to año  
-Muchísimas gracias!- Partió con rapidez y preocupación hacia la  
enfermería...  
...Que la enfermera me deje entrar!!!!,Suplicaba para sí misma la chica  
cuando tocaba la puerta de la enfermería  
  
-He...Hermione estas bien?-Decía una voz bien reconocida por Hermione...la  
voz de Liz  
Todavía estaba confundida por lo sucedido anoche...no entendía bien que  
había pasado no lo recordaba  
Hermione sonrió al abrir los ojos y ver a Liz con cara de preocupación  
-Si estoy muy bien ...solo estoy dormida...por eso tengo esta cara de  
banshee  
Liz rió y volvió a su cara esa expresión de preocupación  
-Que paso?-Murmuró  
-No...no recuerdo ...bien...  
-No recuerdas BIEN? Entonces algo recuerdas-dijo la chica interrumpiendo a  
su amiga  
-Si...Estaba peleando con Mía porque...-Hermione hacía enormes esfuerzos  
por recordar algo  
-Con Mía! Te hizo algo la perra?...Con razón sonreía triunfante hoy...pero  
va a ver va a ver...-Dijo dándose media vuelta enojadísima dispuesta a  
salir y matar a Mía en ese mismo instante  
-Li..Liz!!ELIZABETH VEN AQUÍ-chillaba Hermione desde su cama pero Liz hizo  
oídos sordos y salió inmediatamente de la enfermería  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
-*-Mente de Elizabeth-*-  
  
Indiganada! Esa era la palabra exacta para describir como se sentía..Sabía  
que mi hermana era una zorra..pero llego muy lejos...demasiado...  
  
Pensé donde podría encontrarla...Mi cerebro funcionaba como una  
computadora..CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH!  
eso era...estaba en sus prácticas de animadora...  
Que idota...no entiendo que le ve de divertido a agitar y a bailar para  
animar a un equipo osea... trajo eso desde Salem donde también era  
animadora..y realmente no puedo entender como le permitieron que acarreara  
esa cosa a Hogwarts ...osea...era ilógico..  
Empecé a caminar muy precipitadamente sin importar las muchísimas personas  
que me lleve por delate , ni los insultos de Filch por haber pateado a su  
gata mandándola hacia la otra punta del pasillo por interponerse en mi  
camino.  
-Maazel!  
Me di vuelta al escuchar mi apellido.  
-Si?-Dije poco tolerantemente...pero cuando me di cuenta de quien me  
hablaba sin poder evitarlo me puse tensa y comencé a sentir que los  
latidos de mi corazón estaban acelerados...Draco, simplemente ahí parado  
..no tenía nada de especial...NADA...pero me encantaba no podía evitarlo...  
Me miró arqueando elegantemente un ceja: se habrá dado cuenta de que lo  
miraba?...mi preocupación iba en aumento...  
-ehh...que necesitabas Dra..Malfoy?  
-Donde esta Herms?Es que no la he visto y estoy preocupado...  
-Aha..ehh..si claro..Ella esta en la enfermería-vi como su rostro se  
distorsionaba por la preocupación-pero! No le paso nada..y ahora debo irme  
adiós-  
-No! Espera!-Hizo una pausa como si estuviera meditando – Me quiere?  
-Hermione?-Mi corazón se partía en millones de pedacitos- Si Herms te  
quiere?-Vacilé unos segundos antes de contestar , no soportaba mas este  
engaño...él tan enamorado...y ella simplemente lo utiliza...me dolía...pero  
las amigas están primero-Si! Claro te adora...la conozco como a mí  
misma...y me doy cuenta de que te quiere demasiado  
-Bu bueno..adios..gracias..-Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se  
fue aminando rápidamente hacia la enfermería supongo  
Me quede quieta...estupefacta...no reaccionaba..que había sido eso?  
Mi vida era perfecta...color de rosa...peor de pronto recordé Mía!  
Lo que había pasado podía quedar para más tarde...  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
-Mía!- Chillo Elizabeth por quinta vez sin recibir respuesta alguna de su  
hermana que bailaba frenéticamente y dirigía a su equipo  
-No!! Cuantas veces te explique que NO es asi? No te entra en el cerebro  
querida? NI QUE FUERA TAN DIFCIL- Replico irritablemente Mía haciendo un  
paso de baile sumamente difícil de imitar- Lo vez no es tan difícil  
idiota! No vamos a perder la competencia por una sola que no sepa el  
baile...así que me parecería inteligente de su parte que memoricen todos y  
cada uno de la rutina  
-MIA! Por favor! Puede dejar de altratar a las chicas y prestarme un  
minuto de tu valioso tiempo-Dijo mordaz Elizabeth  
-Eli..eli..no se si deseo hablar con TRAIDORAS.  
-Que imbécil eres! Cada día me asombras mas hermana...eres TAN inmadura no  
puedes resolver las cosas mas que con trampas, manipulando a la gente o tal  
vez con HECHIZOS  
-Inmadura? Mmm...Si, puede ser... prefiero eso a mal acompañada  
-Hermione es una perfecta compañía ...50 veces mas inteligente que tu! Que  
por lo menos es NOBLE y no ataca como una sepiente...  
-Estas diciendo que soy una serpiente?  
-No claro que no lo eres, eres humana ...mas una humana muy venenosa por  
cierto  
Las animadoras del equipo de gryffidor miraban estupefactas la escena entre  
las gemelas Maazel.  
-La devoraibros te fue con el cuento... te conto lo que sucedió?  
-Entonces lo admites!  
-Si así deseas interpretarlo Eli...-sonrió pícara.  
-Accio varita!-La varita de Mía fue hacia las manos de Elizabeth-Muchas  
gracias! Aquí tengo la prueba hermanita!-Dijo Elizabeth levantando la  
varita  
-No ¡ELIZABTEH DEVUÉLVEMELA!! ESTÚPIDA! TRAIDORA!-Mía se lanzo sobre su  
hermana agarrandola del pelo.-Sería muy feo que pierdas un pelo tan bonito  
como este ...LA VARITA ELIZABETH...Veras le contare a Mama..  
-Ohh mami siempre te va a defender a la pequeña Mía...de acá a que veamos a  
MAMI nada podrás hacer amorosa!!-Elizabeth pateo a su gemela librándose  
así de ella y salió crriendo del estadio de Quidditch  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º  
No me gusto mucho... ..peor en fin no es a mí a quien tien que gustale si  
no a ustedes xDD  
Asi que diganme que les parecio el cap.!!!!  
Bbesossss!!  
Gwen 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione Granger Cambia**

_ Capítulo 8:_

-Srta. Maazel, discúlpeme pero no se si esto sea prueba suficiente para inculpar a su hermana...el hechizo podria haber sido hecho por cualquier otra persona...-dijo Dumbledore examinando la varita mágica de Mía Maazel.

-Pero...usted hizo el encantamiento! Lo vio! Fue ella! Hermione recuerda que fue ella!por favor! TIENE que hacer algo...no tiene limites- exclamo Liz- oh por favor nadie va a pararla...es tan consentida, detestab

-Señorita Maazel creo que es suficiente por hoy-interrumpió el director de Hogwarts con los nobles ojos azules centelleando

Liz sintió el vacío de la derrota... una vez mas Mia se salía con la suya.

Sin despedirse la blonda Slytherin se dio vuelta para salir del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, pero antes de poder partir este le dijo:

Creo conveniente que devuelvas lo robado – estirando la varita a Elizabeth

¿cómo sabía que Liz había tomado sin permiso de su hermana la varita? ese hombre era definitivamente un genio. Elizabeth agarro la varita con desgano y entre dientes emitió un "adios"desganado.

ººººººººººººº

El pelo lacio ,negro azabache relucía bajo el sol invernal.

Ahí estaba ella, colgada del cuello de una persona por la cual no tenía ni el mas mínimo sentimiento. Podía sentir el amor que los grises ojos irradiaban por ella , pero no compartía la sensación que tantas veces sintió por Ron.

No podía entregarse en sus besos ,sentía que besaba a un árbol... no esque fuera malo en el tema simplemente no había nada que la hiciera sentir por asi llamarlo transladada. El era lindo , codiciado en Hogwarts y francamente la perfecta manera de provocar celos en su pelirrojo objetivo.

Sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo..y se sentía sucia , una mala persona que utiliza a la gente cuando se le da la gana casi tan mala como Mia. Todo eso y mas se le junto en la mente a Hermione Granger y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empiecen a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Qu..que pasa Herms?si es por Mia note preocupes nada volverá a hacer porque moriría

Hermione rió desganada, jamas hubiese pensado que iba a tener a Draco Malfoy diciéndole cosas agradables al oído ,perdidamente enamorado.

-no te merezco..-susurro acariciando la blanca piel de su acompañante- no soy buena ,no lo soy..no mereces esto

-No..no merezco tenerte porque eres excelente..demasiado para mi. Pero a veces...desearía saber mas de ti.

-Hay tantas cosas que contar que no se ...-dejó reposar su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de Draco ,lo quería no podía engañarse un apego fraternal..no lo amaba claro estaba pero sentía el cariño que una vez sintió por Harry o Ron...mucho tiempo atrás.

El reflejo de la luna en el lago daba al encuentro un gris resplandor y ahí yacían los dos sobre el pasto hablando de cosas que nunca habían pensado hablar.

-Por consiguiente, supongo que tenemos un parentesco ..lejano haz de imaginarte..no lo se tendría que investigarlo...

-Es decir que eres..-Draco buscó palabras sutiles en vano con las cuales expresarse-bueno ,ya sabes sangre limpia...

-No...porque mi padre es Granger mi padre si es mi padre...pero mi madre fue borrada de cualquier registro de la familia Black por ser una traidora de sangre..

-¿Y luego que paso con ella?

-Meses después de mi nacimiento murió ...la causa la desconozco por que mi padre...muggle solo supo cosas superficiales...atando cabos llegue a la conclusión de que fue una maldición por traidora de sangre...y una vez mas soy yo la culpable ...todo se me junto sabes? La culpa de haber sido parcial asesina de mi madre , el engaño de una madre ficticia unos largos 16 años...lo único que me sostenía era Ronald me fui a la madriguera para pensar en otras cosas empezar de nuevo y apareció ..._ella_

-Lo quieres ,verdad? todavía no te has olvidado de el-Hermione evito los fríos ojos grises y fijo su mirada en el lago-Contéstame Hermione

Murmuró un poco convincente "no", que no vasto a su blondo acompañante y se levantó sin decir palabra.

-Draco! Espera!-chillo Hermione incorporándose pero estaba muy lejos ya como para escucharla..tiro con bronca una piedra al lago y el calamar gigante se asomo-bravo Hermione ...siempre lo arruinas.

ººººººººººººº

Su orgullo masculino destrozado y su corazón también. ¿Que tenía ese pelirrojo que EL no tuviese?

Entró en la sala común de las serpiente y vio a Elizabeth Maazel en un sillón junto al fuego mirando una varita con rabia.

-Despierta a estas horas Maazel?-Dijo Draco con su tono de voz frío y cautivante

Liz mostro sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos aguamarina brillaron al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Malfoy

-Problemas con Mia-dijo levantado la varita mágica y mirando a los usualmente glaciales ojos de Draco pudo ver que una sensación se asomaba por ellos-Que te pasa Malfoy...no estas bien

-No,no lo estoy...es tu amiga y el mugroso Weasley ese-dijo el sentándose al lado de Lizzie , el fuego centelleante amenazaba con apagarse y daba una extraño efecto en la blanca piel de porcelana de Malfoy.

Elizabeth se quedo muda... nunca había estado tan cerca de el y como siempre que se ponía nerviosa empezó a trenzar su rubio, ondulado y larguísimo pelo.

-Es lindo-dijo repentinamente el

Elizabeth levanto la cabeza de golpe y se encontró a centímetro de la cara del chico

-Tu pelo..digo-Elizabeth podía sentir la respiración de el

Susurro un torpe y estúpido "Gracias" y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba besando al novio de su mejor amiga.

ººººººººººººº

VOLVÍ después de tanto tiempo..espero que les guste... :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermione Granger Cambia**

_Capítulo 8:_

Suspiró. Un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres golpes .Nada

Un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres golpes . Nada nuevamente, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí.

Un golpe. Dos golpes. Draco.

Sus ojos volvían a ser fríos, con ese dejo de superioridad tan habitual que se podía hacer pasar por misterio, tan grises, tan distantes. A la blonda hechicera no le importó demasiado, los había venerado de esa forma desde la primera vez que los había visto, aunque luego de conocer lo seductores y repletos de pasión que estos podían ser no estaba segura de que fuesen lo mismo.

-Que oportuna Maazel ...que oportuna-dijo el mostrando sus blancos dientes -Pasa pasa no veo el porque de tus inhibiciones...ayer a la noche no tenia mucha mas ropa que esta

Elizabeth entró sin emitir sonido, la mención de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le helaba la sangre , la traición cometida pero la llenaba de una contradictoria felicidad. De todos modos no lo quiere, se convencía...pero seguía siendo una traición digna de una persona como su hermana gemela.

-¿Por eso no me abrías?

-En realidad no fue porque me estaba bañando...ya había terminado, solo que pensaba que eras Parkinson, ya sabes...-Se interrumpió para abrocharse la camisa-¿a que debo la visita?

Los profundos ojos aguamarina de la chica se juntaron con los de Draco que la miraba desde el reflejo del espejo mientras se arreglaba el pelo. No sabía como abarcar el tema.

-Yo...que..debemos , debemos hablar.

-y...¿Que consideras que hacemos en este instante Lizzie?

-No creo que sea el momento para tus bromas Draco ,sabes a que me refiero.-suspiro y busco todas las fuerzas para seguir- Ella... ella..no puede saber. Tu no..querías hacer eso ni yo hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga...nadie puede saber.

-Coincido...nadie puede saber. Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en algunos aspectos

-No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por esto Malfoy! No puedes decirle...-grito descontroladamente y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empiecen a correr por sus tersas mejillas.-Si va a saber prefiero ser yo quien le diga...por favor...esto está tan mal ...tan mal

Draco se acerco a Elizabeth y le secó las lagrimas.

-Las chicas enojadas me fascinan. No debes llorar.. a lo que me refería es a que yo si quería hacer eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda en besarte y tu..tu tampoco lo se desde hace mucho tiempo.-Sonrió altanero y apoyó la cabeza de Liz sobre su bien fromado hombro.

Volvía a ocurrir y Elizabeth no lo podía evitar. El definitivamente podía manejarla

-A veces me pregunto como alguien como tu esta en Slytherin...

Elizabeth endureció y dijo un efusivo: Hay mucho que no sabes, y diciendo esto dejo al mas codiciado Slytherin solo en su habitación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Graciaaaas por los dos reviews!

La verdad es que me hicieron reflexionar sobre lo de Mia y Elizabeth en relación al sorteo.

Ya veremos que pasa.(porque ni yo se)

Por otra parte, el fan fiction todavía no llega a su fin y nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz Mia, quien sabe lo que su mente pueda llegar a tramar.

Sheila: Hay algo que no entendí de tu review "además de que Hermione no se volvió guacha (mal adjetivo aplicado al caso, ya que ella es guacha, huerfana) de corazón.."

Muchas gracias a ambas por sus reviews, me dan ganas de seguir el fanfiction .

Les pido disculpas por el largo del capitulo( si se puede llamar largo...yo diría mas bien el corto xD) estoy con unos exámenes muy difíciles que realmente ocupan el 99 de mi vida...pero ayer a la noche se me ocurrió esto y decidí transcribirlo. Ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione Granger Cambia**

_Capítulo 10:_

La situación la incomodaba. Ella sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Estar en la sala común sin nadie mas que con quien había sido su mejor amigo durante muchísimos años y no poder hablarle era realmente perturbante e impedía la concentración en el infinito trabajo que Severus Snape les había dado.

Miró su pergamino, dos desdichadas palabras: Hermione Granger .Rió para si misma: "y te faltan 3 pergaminos querida..."

-¿Pensando en Malfoy?

Hermione levanto la mirada del ,aún sin escribir ,amarillo pergamino para encontrarse con unos asombroso ojos verdes que la miraban risueño.

-Suena raro ¿verdad?- y diciendo esto, dejo atrás una etapa, abriendo la barrera de orgullo que le impedía hablar con Harry Potter

-¿Qué estés con Malfoy ,o que no puedas hacer tus deberes por el?

-No has cambiado...-dijo Hermione riendo pero con algo de melancolía en la voz

-Tu sí que lo haz hecho

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Y siguió escribiendo.

-No! No quería ofenderte..no...no era un reproche. Yo simplemente creo que-Harry hizo una pausa y respiró-hay veces que te extrañamos

-Tu y quien mas?-dijo la chica tratando de sonar descortés pero no pudo evitar sentir que el alma se le caía a los pies

Harry dudó si nombrarlo, temía que el nombre de su pelirrojo compañero provocase un estallido en Hermione.

-Perdón –murmuró

-Mira que nadie mas me eche de menos no me molesta Har..

-No no es eso. Perdón... por lo del verano debí decírtelo-su voz sonaba abatida y a la vez sistemática como si hubiese practicado esa frase una y otra vez.

Hermione sonrió emocionada.Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para dejar sus mas profundos rencores en el fondo de su mente, se levantó y abrazó al chico.Reminiscencias del pasado .

-Hay veces que extraño esto también –confeso la chica mientras despeinaba el ,ya despeinado, azabache cabello de Harry.

Se miraron a los ojos y no evitaron la sonrisa que les nacía desde muy adentro. No querían evitarla. Los rayos invernales del sol entraban por la ventana rodeando al momento de un aura dorada.

Volvieron a abrazarse con mucho cariño y nostalgia. Era un abrazo de profundo aprecio en el cual una vieja amistad volvía a surgir.

-No solo mi novio, si no que el de Ginevra Weasley también. Fantástica Granger, definitivamente tu eres a lo que se llama una facilona .

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, que caminaban detrás de Mia , rieron por lo bajo.

Hermione despertó del encantador momento.

-¿No te es suficiente con lanzarme hechizos Maazel ?Ni me respondas, al parecer no. La neurona...¿la dejaste en el último número de corazon de bruja Miita?

-Tan nerd que me das asco. ¿Han visto chicas? una nueva clase social en Hogwarts una empollona bastante zorrita-Dijo Mia a sus perros guardianes ,llamados amigas, las cuales profirieron risitas idiotas y miradas de admiración.

-Que astuta es su amiga , eh?

-Mía estas equivocada-profirió Harry que seguía en el sillón mirando incrédulo la situación.

-Oh Harry .Voy a tratar que no todo Hogwarts se entere que estas con la mas perra de todas mientras sales con la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.Tranquilo Harry

-¡Que Ginny y yo terminamos! ¿Estas mal de la cabeza Mia? Hermione y yo estamos reconciliándonos por algo que tu misma rompiste. Eres mas idiota que un troll con conmoción cerebral, no entiendo que te ve.-grito Harry y se encerró al cuarto de chicos dando un sonoro portazo.

El sequito de Mía emitió grititos de indignación mientras Hermione sonreía.

-No veo porque sonríes fenómeno.-Dio media vuelta y subió al cuarto de chicas de Gryffindor seguida por una tropa de chicas indignadas ante lo ocurrido

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En ese lugar nadie podía molestarlo, en ese lugar se podía encontrar con el mismo y podía pensar sin interrupciones. No es que el baño de los prefectos fuese muy inspirador, sin embargo Ronald Weasley sabía que nadie podría interrumpirlo allí.

Era irónica la forma en que se daban vuelta las cosas. Sonrió amargamente, si tan solo hubiese sido mas considerado con Hermione nada habría sucedido.

Se sintió mas solo de lo que se sentía de costumbre ,si bien tenia gente a quien querer y gente que lo quisiera esto no significaba nada para el lo encontraba vacío ,carente de significado.

No podía pedirle que deje el orgullo de lado ni que recuperase la confianza en el, simplemente no podía porque cuando intentaba hacerlo se sentía la basura mas grande del universo y sabia que si hubiese sido al revez no habría podido perdonar nunca a Hermione. ¿Como habia podido hacerle eso? No lo sabía y se odiaba.

Pero aun mas odiaba a Draco y se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Hermione estaba con el. Una voz en su interior le respondía : ella es libre ,no olvides que la dejaste; y eso lo fastidiaba mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Preguntas. Preguntas. Escasas respuestas.

Levantó la mirada y encontró a su reflejo , le pareció repulsivo. Ella no necesitaba sufrir por mí, pensó.

El tenía a la chica mas popular de Hogwarts colgada del cuello y, claro estaba, no la amaba, pero la gran pregunta era que sentía por Hermione ¿Era culpa?¿Celos de Malfoy?¿La amaba realmente?

No era bueno en la materia amor y deseaba no estar en el medio de ese problema.Volvió a reir, esta vez mas amargamente, y dijo a su reflejo: te lo buscaste Weasley, te lo buscaste.

Cinco pisos mas abajo, Hermione Granger buscaba a su mejor amiga por los pasillos del castillo.

-Lizzie!-chilló al encontrarla-Haz visto esto?-La voz de Hermione petrificó a Elizabeth-Liz...

Elizabeth no pudo seguir fingiendo no escuchar a su amiga cuando esta le tocó la espalda.

-Herms!-dijo ella tratando de sonar entusiasmada pero el desgano y la culpa eran mayores que su talento para la actuación

-¿Viste?-dijo la chica agitando un papel con el sello de Hogwarts

-Si, Hogwarts va a estar plagado de Franceses

-Espero que no venga gente tan idiota como Fleur Delacour, para eso tenemos a tu energúmeno de hermana.

-Por que cerraron Beauxbatons?-pregunto Liz de una form tan natural que se odió odió poder ser tan falsa y poner a un chico antes que a su mejor amiga

-La verdad , no se, aquí dice reformas...pero lo dudo. No sabes lo que paso Elita!

Elizabeth se sobresalto y tartamudeó un incomprensible que, estaba perseguida y atemorizada. Ante esta reacción Hermione arqueó una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

-Te dije ELITA y ni te inmutaste Elizabeth Claire Maazel! Que te pasa! Estas enamorada?

-Me exasperas cuando te pones así de inmadura Hermione, ya basta, basta.

-Te agradecería que si no estas del humor suficiente como para cruzar cuatro palabra conmigo entonces no me hables.-Diciendo esto dejo a Elizabeth con su remordimiento sobre los hombros

-Lo siento... de verdad- dijo la bruja de dorados cabellos en un inaudible suspiro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura sensualmente.

-Hola cariño- susurro Draco en la oreja de su novia

-¿Tu no estabas enojado?

-¿Como enojarme contigo Herms?-Draco tomó con sus largos y finos dedos la barbilla de su novia y la acerco peligrosamente a su boca-te extrañé

Hermione rió y enlazó su brazos al cuello del Slytherin, nunca hubiese imaginado esa situación

Este capitulo no ha sido de los que mas me ha gustado, pero tenia muchas ideas y nosbia como ponerlas juntas.

Espero sus reviews,Sheila gracias por el tuyo y no estés tan segura de que nuestro Draco no esta enamorado...solo que, es Draco no podemos exigirle tanta fidelidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron todavía tenía el pelo mojado cuando entró al cuarto de los chicos de 6º año de Gryffindor.(n/A: _tengo un gravísimo problema ...no se rían pero tengo una duda entre si la historia transcurre en 5º o 6º curso...opto por la segunda pero no se con seguridad_)Allí vio a su amigo Harry profundamente dormido en su cama

-Harry! tenemos entrenamiento en menos de media hora y no te veo muy activo. POTTER vamos , no podemos empezar sin el capitán del equipo. HARRY-Ron empezó a zarandear desconsideradamente a su compañero.

El joven brujo abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda .

-¿Entrenamiento? Lo había olvidado!- se levantó ágilmente y se cambió la túnica negra por la escarlata de quidditch , Ron lo imitó

-De todas formas falta media hora.

-¿Dónde estuviste metido todo el día?

-En...se que suena ridículo –rió rápidamente- en el baño de prefectos.

-¿Sabes? Hermione volvió a dirigirme la palabra.-dijo Harry sonriendo con algo de melancolía en la voz- fue casi como volver a los viejos tiempos.

Ron se quedó petrificado ante el comentario de su amigo. Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ahh ,si?No pensé que Granger fuera perdonarte. Su estúpido orgullo, no es mas que un show

Harry lo miró como si hubiese recibido una bofetada, no reconocía a su amigo empezaba a hablar como su novia.

-Ron¿¡Te parece poco todo lo que le paso!Que es lo que no te funciona amigo!Mía te llenó el cerebro.

-Mira si Granger te fue con el cuento de la pobre victima y lo tragaste allá tú .No te da derecho a insultar a mi novia que..

-A tu novia que es una descerebrada. –interrumpió violentándose Harry- Tu novia que arruinó una amistad fantástica y por la cual hiciste sufrir a Hermione. Yo sé que eres inteligente Ron lo se no puedes ser tan ciego! la verdad esta delante de ti

-No eres el indicado para venirme a hablar de hacer sufrir a alguien. Por que si con eso pretendes tocarme la moral Harry no va a servirte. Si hablamos de hacer sufrir a alguien mira a Ginny

-Entérate Ronald que tu hermana no es ninguna santa. No te lo dije porque realmente la quieres. Pero pediste la verdad! –Harry suspiró y con un hilo de voz dijo-Tu hermana...ella se acostaba con Draco Malfoy mientras estaba conmigo.

Como quien acaba de recibir un baldazo de agua helado Ron palideció y se sentó en el suelo.

-No es cierto..no es cierto...Malfoy esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos- se levanto con su varita en la mano y salió del cuarto dando un estrepitoso portazo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione. Ginny. Hermione. Ginny Hermione. Ginny. Hermione. Ginny Hermione.Ginny. Hermione. Ginny Hermione. Ginny. Hermione. Ginny Hermione.Ginny. Hermione. Ginny Hermione. Ginny. Hermione. Ginny. Hermione. Ginny. Hermione. Ginny .

Era demasiado. Más de lo que el pelirrojo podía soportar. Su mente era un torbellino y solo esos dos nombres aparecían.

¿Ginny , porque tenía que hacer partícipe a su hermana menor? Lo odiaba. Pero eso no iba a quedar así Malfoy iba a vérselas con él. Si quería estar con Hermione no podía hacer nada al respecto pero con SU pequeña hermana , eso no iba a permitírselo.

Ron bajó la escaleras cegado por la rabia llevándose por delante a la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts .

Allí estaba Malfoy, tenía acorralada a Hermione contra la pared de un pasillo y le besaba el cuello apasionadamente.

-Malfoy consíguete un cuarto...

-Miren si es el roñoso de Weasley.¿Qué deseas inmundicia? Veo que notaste que estaba algo ocupado

-Lo note Malfoy-dijo con desagrado –no pierdes el tiempo por lo visto.

-Vamos, sin rodeos mugriento

-Pansy, GINNY, Pansy, Hermione...

Draco rió estridentemente.

-¿Vienes a reclamarme el hecho de que tu hermana sea una puti...-Ron se abalanzo sobre el rubio con la varita en alto.

-Imbecil , idiota ,engreído.

Hermione miraba azorada la escena. No sabía que hacer , a decir verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Sabía claramente que Ginny no era la única razón del pleito .

-Crees que fue una violación ,cierto? Tu hermanita es todo menos un angelito Weasley y te aseguro que sabe bien lo que quiere. Y por si quieres detalles... ella me buscó solita.-dijo Draco altanero sosteniendo a Ron para evitar sus patadas y manotazos- Tu hermanita toma decisiones por si sola.

Ron cayó de bruces al suelo empujado por Draco.

Hermione estaba muda, seguía en la pared donde minutos atrás besaba a su novio.

Logro emitir un"Ya esta bien!" al mismo momento que Ginny se acercaba abriendo los ojos sin entender mucho.

-pero..que...- Ginny miraba a Draco y a su hermano que se levantaba del piso y se secaba la sangre que le caía de la nariz

-Weasley, weasley... controla a tus hermanos.-Ginny se mordió el labio inferior al comprender la situación: Ron se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Malfoy hacía unos meses.

La tez de la más pequeña Weasley se tornó casi tan escarlata como su brillante pelo carmesí.

-Ronald Weasley eres mas idiota que Filch . –Ginny le pego un cachete a su hermano mayor- ¿Quién mierda te has creído para entrometerte en mi vida? Por si no lo notaste hay personas que si dejaron sus 10 años no como tu idiota ,idiota, idiota

-De ella podía esperármelo-dijo Ron señalando a Hermione a la vez que se librara de su alterada hermana - su necia bronca no la deja ver. Pero de ti, justo de ti nunca... mocosa traidora. Un weasley con un Malfoy en que pensabas ...si es que piensas.

-Hablando de no pensar miren quien se asoma. La que faltaba para completar el cuadro.¿Podríamos cobrar entrada también no?-dijo Hermione al ver acercarse a Mia- Vamos Draquito ,creo que empezamos a sobrar.

-Esto recién empieza-respondió Draco mirando divertido la situación ,agarro por la cintura a Hermione y la sacó del tumulto . Lo que le faltaba a Ron para explotar era ver a Draco con Hermione.

-Quiero creer que esto no tiene nada que ver con esa mentecata de Gran..-chilló alterada Mía con las manos en la cintura

-Mia por una vez en la vida esto no se trata de ti. Vete tu novio me debe unas explicaciones

-YO te debo a TI explicaciones! Esto es el colmo, el colmo. Sabes mejor dejémoslo así Ginevra , tengo un entrenamiento de quidditch pendiente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Señorita Maazel...usted sabe claramente que está excluida de la biblioteca. No va a entrar.

-Sra. Pince tengo que hacer un ensayo para el profesor Snape y perdí mi libro! Tengo que entrar!

-Me importa un cuerno su ensayo. Y si perdió su propio libro imagínese los de la Biblioteca. No no con mas razón no y ahora tengo muchos alumnos que vigilar.- diciendo esto le cerro la puerta en la cara y siguió con su monotona tarea.

Elizabeth desesperada empezó a buscar ayuda. Vio a una chica de largo pelo negro , que sollozaba rodeada de chicas de Slytherin .

-Pansy...-dijo Elizabeth adentrándose en el círculo formado por sus compañeras de casa.

-¿Que deseas Maazel? Venir a pavonearnos lo bien que va la relación de tu mejor amiga con ..con..Draco-al decir el nombre del chico la voz de la prefecta de Slytherin se quebró y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Elizabeth sentía todas las miradas de las chicas en su espalda. Sonrió amargamente..si ellas tan solo supieran.

-Y encima sonríes ..desconsiderada-Elizabeth se sorprendió sonriendo y bajo la mirada musitando un perdón – No te das cuenta lo inoportuna que eres , no ves como esta Pansy.. que quieres

-Nada..yo..nada nada...discúlpenme.

Elizabeth salió a toda prisa de allí deseando que todo el mundo desapareciera ,irse muy lejos para siempre.

-Esta muy rara ,sabes?- comento Hermione viendo a su amiga salir sola del castillo con rapidez.-Desde hace unos días no es la misma

-Quizás tuvo algún problema familiar o quien sabe amoroso-Draco atrajo a Hermione hacia si.

-Me lo diría Draqui...problemas familiares...soy la reina ella sabe que puede confiar en mí ,pero no no es eso , ella esta alejada. Me evita , es eso. Es como..como si me ocultase algo.

Draco sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba pero no sabía que responder. ¿Qué responder si el era el principal culpable de aquello?

-Hay un baile por todo eso de Beauxbatons Herms...me imagino que iras conmigo-dijo Draco para cambiar de tema.

-ohh cierto! Si ¿con quien mas? La mitad del colegio me tiene miedo y a la otra le doy rechazo.

-No se..tal vez con Weasley- Hermione respondió a ese comentario con una mirada glacial.

-¿Así que nos levantamos graciosos Draco? A que quieres llegar , al grano Draco

-Nada Hermione nada...

-Sabes me voy con Elizabeth.. hay veces que tendrías que dejar de lado tus 11 años Draco.

Elizabeth miraba a la gente que se divertía patinando en el congelado lago.

Una de sus actividades favoritas era el patinaje sobre hielo , era sumamente hábil para el tema. Pero no tenía ánimos de nada , no tenía motivación para nada.

Estaba concentrada en las marcas que quedaban en la pista.

Hermione vio a su mejor amiga sentada con sus azules ojos fijos en un punto.Se dirigió a ella pero antes de llegar hubo de interrumpirse.

-Hermy!

-Harry¿qué tal?-Hermione sonrió y siguió caminando hacia Elizabeth , sintió que el chico al perseguía.

-Herms.. que pasó con Ron .No apareció en el entrenamiento de quidditch y la ultima vez que lo vi no estaba del todo contento

-Weasley es mas complicado que la adivinanza de una esfinge. Preguntale a el es tu amigo después de todo,no?

-Tuvimos una discusión...

-Harry ¿con quien vas al baile?

-Con..nadie, es mas no se si voy

-Ven aquí- lo interrumpió lo agarró por la camisa y lo arrastro hasta Elizabeth.

Sintió alguien que la abrazaba.

¿Draco se había vuelto loco? Pensó alarmada, se dio vuelta y vio un indistinguible largo pelo negro :Hermione.

-Ohh! Hola

-Lizzie ¿ quien es tu pareja para el baile?-Liz se encogió de hombros y miró sus largos dedos que se entrelazaban nerviosos. No podía soportar hablar con Hermione

-No voy Herms...

-¿Cómo que no? Tengo a tu pareja! Harry James Potter. Tengo que temrianr lo de Snape los dejo.

Hermione salió volando para no ser asesinada. Vi a lo lejos a su amiga sonreir a Harry que a su vez se sentaba su lado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Como me divierte complicar las cosas .Doy mas vueltas que un trompo(no se que fue esa comparación lamentable..conste que es tarde y tengo fiebre) _

_Personalmente adoro la pareja Harry /Elizabeth pero veremos veremos porque las cosas no terminan ahí y a medida que pasa el tiempo cada vez parece mas un culebrón este fic (por eso me divierte)_

_Dejando de lado eso. Me decepcionó un poco recibir solo un review cuando vi que 44 personas entraron. De todas formas voy a seguirlo porque llegue a la conclusión de que este fic me es terapéuticoxD._

_A mi fiel (y única) lectora jaja Sheila Ruiz: Te agradezco tu review capítulo tras capítulo. A decir verdad me da la impresión de que por lo menos no soy la única que se entretiene con esto. Yo no creo en los Hermione/ Harry así que por ahora podes quedarte tranquila por ese lado...pero quien sabe si me agarra la locura y los quiero emparejar(lo dudo).Ron además de tarado orgulloso! Las Maazel no tienen ascendencia veela , me las imagino con una belleza un poco mas humana que la de una veela. Lo de Beauxbatons nos va a divertir un buen rato y no no vamos a tener a nuestra querida Fleur rondando pero si va a haber una delacour por la zona. Respecto a lo de que Hermione se esta quedando sin corazon.. creo que no es así solo que tiene tanto miedo de ser herida de nuevo que sus sentimientos pasaron a un plano secundario y están muy bien guardados por temor. La situación de Liz-Draco-Hermione es algo compleja y creo que ninguno tiene la culpa , tal vez Draco pero conociendo el otro lado de la historia Hermione no es tan inocente .Lo del precipicio no lo entendí claramente. Pero lo que sí te digo es que no voy a terminarlo todavía quedan muchas cosas que arreglar(y desarreglar) por aquí._

_Aprovecho para comentarles que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fan-fiction llamado en un futuro no tan lejano(siempre tengo problemas para los títulos y Summarys) ._

_Ya escribí dos capítulos y están uplodeados_

_Pasen a verlo._

_Saludos y espero sus reviews_

_Gwen_


End file.
